Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitary covering devices for water dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable spout cover that fits over or into a water dispensing spout.
Description of Related Art
Water spouts, such as public water dispensers, Poland Spring®, water coolers, and the like are all venues for substantial bacterial, fungal, and other microbial growth. This microbial growth is caused by the presence of water, and contaminants in the air and from the multiple contacts of user's bodies, water vessels, and the like. As such, many illnesses can be passed and fostered by these water spouts, and exposure thereto. For example, if a sick person drinks water from a vessel and then refills the vessel from the water spout, upon a contact of the spout and vessel, it is likely that the sick person's germs will be transferred to the spout. After a while, in the moist, growth-encouraging environment of the spout, these germs will grow, and can be easily transferred to any other water vessel or source of the water from the spout.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may efficiently and conveniently prevent microbial transmission from the water spout to the water vessel of the user, and that may also prevent microbial transmission from the water vessel to the water spout.